


Game Night

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game Night at the March/Healy Household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Four months into their now joint business cases were becoming slimmer and slimmer by the day, most nights Holland and Jack wound up either going to the bar (usually with Holly in tow) or ended up playing board games at home. Their home this had to be a dream.

It wasn't that big of a deal, sure they didn't real make it evident in public and Holly was even the one to point it out before them it sort of happened on it's own. The only rule for Jack was simple. No marriages. A compromise both men agreed upon at this point in their lives they could just go about their days solving crimes and taking care of Holly. 

Thursday night was game night and as pure usual Holland was late getting take out for the family. Holly sat cross legged on the floor by the living room table while Jack sat on the edge of one sofa cushion, both of them dressed clad in their night ware. ''You want to explain this one to me again?'' Jack mumbled scratching his chin, as his eyes surveyed the new game laid out for the both of them. Little plastic figurines littered across a fake forest landscape, dragons, elves and other mystical creatures set up and a boarder set around Holly while she wore a hat.

''I'm the dungeon master and you and Dad pick players to go a quest however I see it.'' Holly said taking a sip through a bendy straw to get to her yoo hoo.

''You control our fates?''

The preteen nodded with a slight evil grin.

''I'm starting to see why you chose this game sweetheart.'' Jack smiled tenderly in return, reaching out he ruffled her hair just as a faint sound of a car pulling up into the drive way caught their attention.

''That must be our dwarf now.'' Jack teased getting a loud snort out of Holly, she covered her face quickly to prevent the milk spilling from her nose. ''I never said that.''

''No but I did.'' Jack winked, he retained his smile hearing the jangle of keys hit the bowl in the hall, just as Holland came into view hulling a bag of Chinese takeout, a pamphlet between his teeth. ''Thought we try something different...'' he uttered spewing the paper out putting the bags onto the counter.

''Was there a robbery? took you at least a half hour to get back.'' Jack said taking a swig of his beer, his bottom lip claiming the last of it.

''Close there's was the big guy in front of me that took up the whole line. Easily could of eaten everything and anything in the whole damn place.''

Holland took a moment to absorb his family unit right there in the living room/kitchen with him when he noticed the game right at that moment.

''What the hell is this?''

''She's the dungeon master.'' Jack said simply walking past Holland getting the bags and prepping the food accordingly.

''Dungeon what? no this isn't scramble, no no no no we stick to scramble in this house.'' Holland declared he wandered over picking up the box reading the description, his eyes went wide shaking his head in disbelief. ''Isn't this that Satanic game the news keeps talking about?''

''Since when the hell do we follow the news?'' Holly rolled her eyes moving the players over. 

''She's got a point Holland, besides its just a game we've dealt with worse.'' Jack chimed in, he patted Holland on the back then handed Holly her plate, he put his own and Holland's on the other sofa cushion before reclaiming his seat.

''No shit we'eve dealt with worse, but as of this moment this game is outta here, sorry that's the way it's gotta be.'' Bending over Holland scooped up all the pieces putting them lazily back into the box before plucking the dice from Holly's hand. ''I'm the dungeon master in this household baby.''

''I'd rather play with Satan.'' Holly mocked rolling her eyes again, she stood up taking her plate and kissing both of her fathers goodnight and settled for eating in her bedroom.

Once the coast was clear Jack stared giving Holland a sharp look crossing his arms. ''Fucking really?''

''WHAT?'' Holland recalled flabbergasted.

....

''Again again....do that again..'' Holland grumbled in a wispy tone, he raised his head a bit staring starry-eyed at the ceiling. Sweat slicked down his skin, he wheezed suppressing a loud wail that stirred in the pit of his lungs, Jack placed his mouth around the tip flicking his tongue again making Holland squirm under his touch, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

''Uhh fuck you man, just do that, keep doing that with your mouth.'' Holland demanded no sense of threat or control as his body shook feeling another touch from Jack, the bigger man climbed up from his legs looming over him pressing each hand on both sides of Holland's head keeping him in place. ''I want to tell you something.''

''I'm listening.'' Holland replied wiping the sweat from his brow.

''Before I flip you over and fuck you, I wanna hear you say you'll let Holly play that game okay?'' Jack stated calmly he smiled waiting for a response, Holland's face contorted into utter confusion he tried to slip out of Jack's grasp but found himself pinned unable to move.

''What the fuck is this a intervention, I said I ain't letting our kid play those kind of games.''

''There just games Holland.'' Jack specified.

''Fuck you there just games, I hear this Dungeons and Leprechauns shit is brainwashing kids to gut pet bunnies all in the name of Sa-SATAN ANAHHHUHH...'' Holland mewled whining not expecting when Jack grabbed a hold of Holland's cock giving it a hard tug, his touch eased as he started a slow rhythmic pace. ''Is that a yes?''

Holland let his eyes roll back into his skull finding the strokes nearly unbearable, his legs bucked widely wanting more. Groaning he reached up kissing Jack on the mouth, the older man grunted snarling a bit before returning the kiss. Their lips smacked together exchanging spit as Holland broke free for air, nibbling at Jack's neck. 

''Say yes Holland.'' Jack growled increasing his strokes, running his thumb over the tip making the younger man pant.

''No way man.''

''Is this gonna be like your arm, am I gonna have to rip your dick off?'' 

''What you aren't already?'' Holland laughed kissing him again, his hips grinding along with Jack's both men moaned loudly.

After a couple of minutes he finally caved, Holland felt his whole body burn hot not able to continue. 

''Yes, yes yeah she can play the game!'' he yelled out once, biting his lips spilling himself all over Jack who a few seconds later came just as hot and heavy, both men groaned gasping for air.

''You jackass.'' Holland replied a minute later, Jack rolled onto his back the two on their own respective sides of the bed, giving each other a weary stare then burst into a fit of giggles.

....

The following Thursday night Holly told both of her folks to get the food while she set up the game, it was pizza this time the two walked into the house bickering about something when they noticed a familiar looking game set on the table, Holly was doing a cross word puzzle in the recliner pretending not to see them standing there surprise. 

''Sweetie?'' 

''You were right our house is a scramble house. Why fix wasn't broken am I right?'' she smirked putting the puzzle down, watching both parents react in a similar fashion.

''I blame you.'' Holland grinned wagging his finger at Jack, the older man ignored laughing putting the pizza down. 

''Sure sure.''

''Lemme get the plates!'' Holly sprung from her seat eagerly wandering into the kitchen to join them.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to seeing ''The Nice guys'' today something I had been wanting ever since last year when the trailer first dropped. I've been a fan of Shane Black's buddy crime films for awhile and happy to say, much like Lethal Weapon and Kiss Kiss Bang Bang the movie was a lot of fun.
> 
> Slowly over the weeks I had been tossing the idea of shipping these together, wanting to leave myself breathing room in other case, but nope I found March and Healy's situation bound for shipping no matter what lol. Chances are I might toss out a head canon list for these two, the movie left enough room for a lot of post movie domestic bliss for the two investigators and their smart daughter. 
> 
> Obviously a total crack fic, poor Holly left traumatized unable to play her game ever again lol at least they got scramble. XDD


End file.
